


In The Woods Somewhere

by Rav3nB1ack



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanvids, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rav3nB1ack/pseuds/Rav3nB1ack
Summary: A Peaky Blinders Story, where Tommy Shelby is suffering with PTSD from his days in the war. He goes to Alfie Solomon for help.





	In The Woods Somewhere




End file.
